Return of the Maelstrom
by koalakyle
Summary: I understand if this story would be deleted as it will not be continued. Notice to all who read this summary, have a look at the last chapter and think about what it says.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A seventeen year old boy was walking down the back alleys of Jump city to get to his house when he heard a commotion coming from one nearby, so putting his years of practice at the art of parkour to good use, he climbed to a better vantage point to see what was happening. What he saw made him both terrified and his blood began to boil.

Matchstick, the super-villain who could throw fire from his fingertips and breathe larger balls of fire from his mouth, had a girl cornered against a wall and was building up a blast of fire in his mouth. The boy could easily see a cut on Matchstick's face and blood on the girl's hand, meaning she hit him hard enough to cause blood to flow and now he was pissed.

"You stupid bitch, before I was only going to have some _fun_ with you, however now I'm going to kill you instead." Matchstick yelled.

The boy was low enough to the ground that he could drop down between the two of them and protect the girl… so he did.

"Titans wait for the right moment then we protect them and take down Matchstick." A boy wearing a red, green and yellow suit and cape said, he was hidden quite well considering the bright colours.

"You wanna protect her, well then I'll kill you too." Matchstick yelled after taking a step back from the sudden appearance of the boy, then shot out his fireball.

"**You know, unless you do something you're going to die along with that girl."** A voice said to the boy in his head.

'_Yeah, well… I wasn't thinking when I dropped down here… who are you anyway?'_ The boy asked back.

"**Call me your sub-conscious, or if you need to give me a name, Naruto."** The voice, Naruto, replied.

'_Ok that's the same name of my, uh, very great-grandpa, well what can I do to stop him?'_ The boy asked again.

"**You could do as I say, take a stance with your feet slightly more than shoulder width apart, then bring your arms up and have your hands pointing away in an open claw fist form, then gather your spirit energy, or chakra if you want, you can gather it because of who you are, then roar and it should disperse the fire and blow him away."** Naruto replied.

"**RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!"** The boy did exactly as he was told and not only blew out the fire and blew Matchstick away, it shook the area like a localized earthquake.

"-Pant-pant-pant- are you ok?" The boy asked.

"No, h-he was g-going to r-rape me!" The girl cried before she, well, cried and broke down in his arms.

"Sh, it's ok… I won't let him hurt you again." The boy said as his green eyes stopped glowing and the slit pupils returned to normal.

"Could… could you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." The girl said clinging to him so hard it became hard for him to breathe.

"Yeah… but… I… need… air." He said, flailing his arms comically.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She said beginning to cry even more.

"Hey, it's alright I'm fine, takes more than that to take me down. Where do you live I'll take you home and stay there with you." The boy said as he picked the girl his age up.

"I rent the place above the pizza parlor. My names Emma, Emma Ryuu what's yours?" Emma asked him.

"I'm Kyle, Kyle Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you Emma." Kyle said blushing because certain parts of a beautiful girl were pressing against his chest.

"Likewise." Emma said as she blushed at the way Kyle was holding her, like one would a lover.

*

Five weeks after that event and Kyle could only be seen leaving and entering Emma's house, going to work at the security firm and getting pizza.

In the middle of the forest, a large, blue vortex of destruction was occurring… when it stopped and the dust settled, one could see Kyle standing there panting.

"I got it down pat… finally." He said after he had finished getting his breath back.

"Emma, how are you doing?" Kyle said as he walked over to see his girlfriend at the creek resting from her training.

"I got it finished, so now Matchstick won't even be able to scratch me." Emma grinned at him.

Emma had eventually gotten over the attack on her by Matchstick, awakening her own dormant powers, but still had Kyle staying at her place after his was trashed by a local gang, the two eventually grew to have feelings for each other and acted on them one night after rough housing which Kyle found to be effective therapy for her, the two had been together for only two weeks. (They only kissed)

"That's great, come on lets go back home, I'll buy lunch." Kyle grinned.

"Yeah right, you're just going grab a pizza as we go past aren't you?" Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at him anyway.

"That's so bad because?" Kyle asked.

"It's not; I was just pointing out a fact." Emma replied.

*

The titans were sitting at one of the outside tables of the pizza parlor, when Matchstick showed up.

"I finally tracked you down, now you're going to pay bitch!" He yelled as fire began to build up in his mouth which he then shot as a giant ball of fire at the place.

"Titans move!" The traffic light teen ordered as the cloaked one muttered something before a wall of black energy appeared in front of the restaurant.

This was not needed as a massive spinning wall of water appeared and put the fire out at an equal speed that the water evaporated making a thick mist.

"Who the hell was that?!" Matchstick yelled.

"That was us." A male voice replied.

The mist cleared showing a very dark-blonde haired boy wearing a black headband with a metal plate with a stylized leaf sewn on the front; a black facemask covered his face just below the eyes, a green trench coat with a black leaf sewn on the back over a large red spiral. His shirt was burnt-orange, with a black spiral and his pants were black with orange stripes down the sides. On his left leg was a large curved dagger with an eagle's head pommel.

Beside him was a girl wearing a mask that covered her whole face, it was white with red markings and four squiggly lines on the forehead to represent mist, she wore no trench coat but had a blue long sleeved shirt with the mist symbol over a white spiral, her pants were white with blue running water design on the bottom of each leg.

"We are the Namikaze duo, I am Arashi." Arashi said.

"I am Tsunami and you Matchstick, are going down." Tsunami told him.

"Prove it!" Matchstick yelled as he unleashed another ball of fire, though this was smaller.

"Very well, **Suiryudan**." Tsunami said as she raised her hands then pushed them forward, a dragon of water shot forward at an alarming rate and put out the fireball before washing Matchstick into a wall while.

"I'm not done yet!" Matchstick yelled as he began to make a bigger fireball.

"Does this guy do anything other than spew fire and get beaten up?" Arashi joked as a spiraling blue ball began to take form in his hand.

Arashi disappeared in a flash of green light and drove the ball through the fire that Matchstick was spewing out then slammed it into his gut, sending him spiraling away with Arashi giving a yell of **Rasengan**.

"Whoa, they just took out Matchstick without even blinking." The green Titan said.

"They already have a team name, so let's hope they're on our side Beast Boy." The traffic light teen said.

"Yeah BB, Robin is right." The half machine Titan said.

"Excuse me…" The cloaked Titan asked the Namikaze duo.

"Yes, ah you're that Raven girl from the Teen Titans." Arashi said as he warped back to Tsunami.

"Yes, I wanted to ask what you two were going to do, like will you stick with your own team, will you join ours, or do you want to go the other way and become criminals?" Raven asked with a glare at the end.

"Hahaha… criminals as if, no Raven we aren't going to be criminals, think of us more as a part time addition to your team." Tsunami answered, still giggling at the end.

"Yeah, we're on your side but we would rather be left to our own devices most of the time, though if needed we'll become permanent members." Arashi told her, giving an eye smile, shown by the creasing of cloth and slight rounding of his cheeks beneath his slit green glowing eyes.

"Well would you come back to the tower with us so we can get the security system set up to recognize you two and give you communicators if we need help?" Robin asked them.

"No problem." Tsunami said as the group headed back to Titan's tower to get everything sorted.

* * *

There you have it chapter one of the remake of NXTT: Naruto X Teen Titans, now called return of the maelstrom, there will be one other bad guy who keeps coming back other than Matchstick but I won't say who they are yet, or what they can do.

Review and tell me what you think of the new one.

Koalakyle, dozing off.


	2. NOTICE!

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's rude, ignorant and just plain inconsiderate. There are many wonderful Fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own Fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

koalakyle


End file.
